Various surgical devices are used for compressing and cutting different types of tissue. In general, these devices have jaws configured to grasp tissue and a cutting mechanism configured to be advanced through the tissue to sever it. These devices can also apply energy to the tissue disposed between the jaws to promote hemostasis.
A common concern when using any of these devices is achieving hemostasis so that bleeding of the target tissue is limited. By increasing the amount of pressure applied to the target tissue, the flow of blood can be limited, decreasing the time necessary to achieve hemostasis. However, applying too much pressure too quickly to the tissue before the tissue is ready can result in trauma to the tissue, which can result in fracturing of vessels near the cut-line, potentially resulting in an elevated level of necrosis, a slower rate of healing, and/or a greater recovery period. An optimal amount of force depends on various factors, including the type of tissue, its thickness, and disease state.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for controlling motorized surgical devices.